


Genuine

by h8tedhannah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Making Out, Post S3, Sexual Tension, i don’t write straight ships but this is a good exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8tedhannah/pseuds/h8tedhannah
Summary: The space filled with hatred between them is long gone, because now, when Robby Keene thinks of the true meaning of the words strength and loyalty, he thinks of Tory Nichols.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai)/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory, Robby Keene/Tory (Cobra Kai), Robby Keene/Tory Nichols
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Genuine

When Tory said she didn’t have the option to run away, he didn’t know what that meant. Now, as he watched her mothers heart monitor, tubes connected to her body, the rude landlord that stared him down on the way to her apartment, he felt like a pussy for running away. 

“Hey, sorry, let me just finish this real quick.” She says, closing the door, she seems a little embarrassed, but Robby knows Tory wouldnt let it get to her.

He thought he hated her, this entire time he thought she was a good for nothing bitch, one with pulsating anger issues and undeniable selfishness; but now admiration for her was all he felt. She never ran away, she never let bad things happen to her, she stood her ground, fists raised, not a tear in sight, and told life itself ,come fight me, bitch. She never switched sides, like he did, she was loyal, she was real. 

The door opens and Robby follows her out. “Don’t tell me that pipe over there was you.” He says with a laugh, eyeing bent metal near an electrical box. “Well, would you be surprised if it was me that kicked it in?” She responds, a smirk in her voice as she locks the door to her apartment. “No. Not at all.” 

It kind of embarrassed Robby sometimes, because next to her he looked like a coward. A troubled boy that switched in and out of dojos and father figures, a kid that made an act to clean up that ended in almost killing someone and running from the police. Everyone always thought Tory and Robby were the same, fitting the teen criminals category, but the truth was, they were so much different. If anything Robby wished he was as strong Tory was, he wished he could fight his problems head on like her, rather than constantly having mixed feelings. 

“Kyler cancelled.” She says, “I forgot to tell you.” “So it’s just us?” He asks, suddenly his heart rate picks up. “Yeah,” She responds, with an unreadable, yet strangely seductive lip, “Just us.” He hasn’t been alone with a girl in too long, the past months in juvie were spent either depressed over sam and angry, mostly at himself, and Robby had to remind the twitch in his stomach that it’s just two teammates hanging out. 

They walk past the bright shopping centers and busy areas, the ones with pink fairy lights on top and the cupcake shop filled with fake smiles. “That cake shop, looks all cutesy on the outside, and they advertise like they have the best shit in the world! But I swear to god I’ve never had worse food in my life. And the owner, there, a total fucking bitch!” She says, eyes rolling as she drags Robby by the hand into Hot Topic for some ‘causal shoplifting’, as she calls it. “Yeah, I could name a few people who remind me of that shitty cupcake shop.” He responds, which earns a laugh. He likes her laugh, because he knows it’s genuine. 

Genuine people are something Robby wasnt used to. His dad, who only gave a shit about him when he wanted, his mom, who told men she loved their cock just to get cigarette cash, LaRusso, who played dad only to benefit his dojo, and last, but certainly not the least Sam. Sam who pretended like she was this sweet, loving, innocent, and caring young lady when at the end of the day couldn’t accept the world didn’t revolve around her. Sam, who told people she loved them and went around to screw with her ex, selfish Sam, who was, and still is, incredibly fake. 

“Just you wait.. She’ll turn on you.” Tory had said a few months ago, and he refused to believe it. But just like everyone else has in Robbys life, she did. 

But at the end of the day, when he sat down at thought about the meaning of true loyalty, he thought of Tory Nicholes. And how she was loyal to everyone she had; loyal to her mother, her sensei, her dojo, her friends, all of it. And just that made Robby want to be loyal to her too, to show that even though he spent his life running from himself, pretending to be someone he wasn’t, they could stand tall together and win the All Valley.

The alarm beeps and they run out the store, hand in hand. Pockets full of trinkets jingling as Tory races through back alleys, “Shoplifting and the weed yesterday? I’m starting to think you’re just some undercover Miyagi-do bitch here to get me back in Juvie.” He jokes. “Oh yeah, totally.” She replies sarcastically, “Me and Sam are best friends and I have the cleanest record in Reseda.” They tear the price tags and alarms off of stolen jewelry, Tory taking a particularly long smirk at her new spiky bracelet, which Robby knows should give him chills, but know that he knows her, really knows her, it almost excites him. “Cmon,” She says, grabbing his hand. “There’s this place I go to, where no ones around, to drink and break things. I wanna show you it.” 

Robby wakes up the next day in the back room of the Cobra Kai Dojo with a pounding headache from a hangover. It’s Saturday morning, and he planned to sleep in after a long night of drinking and exploring abandoned places with Tory, but his sleep was interrupted by the undeniable sound of someone hitting a punching bag. It must be Kreese, he thinks, because he knows Kyler and the other guys wouldn’t dream of waking up this early in the morning; so he rises out of his air mattress, with nothing on but a pair of boxers, and heads out to make Kreese a cup of coffee. 

He opens the door, and instead he’s met with Tory. She punches the punching bag, tears running down her face, and he could tell she just woke up. No makeup, messy bun, and just wearing a sports bra and a pair of baggy shorts. For someone clearly not in a good headspace; she looks... beautiful. As warmth starts pooling in his stomach again, she realizes he’s standing there. “Hey, uh, sorry.” She says, starting to fix her hair. “I came here to you know, channel some anger; didn’t mean to wake you up.” Her eyes trail down his to shorts, and Robby feels that warmth again as his heartbeat picks up. “It’s cool. I should uh- get dressed- I’ll join you.” He responds, and within a few minutes they find themselves on the sparring mat, blocking eachothers punches. 

She throws a kick to him, which he catches, attempting to pin her to the ground; but she blocks it with a punch to Robbys ribs. It sends him halfway down to his knees, and for a moment she smiles. He smiles back, discombobulated and off track because of it, and she takes the opportunity to tackle him, pushing him to the ground. Her hips lined with his, and she’s on top of him, their faces only inches from eachother. She smirks. “Guess you got me” He whispers, and hesitantly moves his hands from her wrists to her hips. “What are you gonna do,” She says, brushing a hair out of his face, inching even closer if possible, “Run away again?” “No,” He responds, “Im not even thinking of going anywhere right now.” Then she leans down and their lips connect. Their lips slide over eachothers, their eyes closed and their hearts beating on eachothers chest. Her hand tangle in his hair as he moves up to straddle her, the heat teasing Robby every second. He moves up her arms, switching their positions so that she’s pinned against the wall. They take back their heads for a second, a string of hot saliva between them. “You’re too easy.” She says, entangling their legs. “I’ve just never had something so good before.” He responds. He kisses her again, moving down to her neck. “Me neither.” She responds. It’s so much different than kissing Miguel or Sam, it’s so much different than feeling alone and confused, so much different from being unsure and angry, being with Tory just feels real, right. Perfect. And for the first time in his life, Robby knows exactly what he wants. He wants Tory Nichols.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this couple and i’m so excited for their development in season 4 but I didn’t know how to write this out really well so I apologize lmao


End file.
